


Maleficent Wants

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [20]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Horrible Fic, Good Father!Howard, Horrible Horrible Fic, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OOC Tony, Omega Howard, Parent/Child Incest, Tony is a Horrible Son, Tony is the bad guy, Voyeurism, Work In Progress, like horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he <em>wanted</em>. He wanted so bad and so much. And as much as it made his stomach curl in self-disgust, Tony was determined to get just what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so horrible. I don't know why I wrote this so consider yourself warned. BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR PARENT/CHILD INCEST RAPE. Don't comment how you hate this fic when I gave you plenty of warning.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy. :)

Tony hated what he was doing but he couldn't help himself. There was something about his dad being in heat that made his skin a little tight. Made his mouth a little watery. Made his breathing a little shallow.

And Tony always found himself here, in the closet, watching his father intently. Watched how his dad shoved two fingers inside his tight hole. Watched how he worked his small, omega cock in his hand. Watched how frustrated his dad became from not being able to release. Omegas couldn't cum during heats unless they were knotted.

That's where the tall, blonde kid that Tony didn't know came in. He was an alpha. He was huge, all carved muscles. He would sneak in through the back door, when his dad thought Tony was sleeping. And he would walk straight to his dad's room. His dad would present to him, raising his ass high in the air, begging Mr. Blonde to fuck him. And he would. He would fuck him hard and fast and Tony would watch every minute of it. He always felt a pang of abashed humiliation when he pulled his cock out of his pants and would pump his long, hard length in his hand in sync with the fast, hard rhythm Mr. Blonde would fuck into his dad.

Tony's arousal and shame would rise as he watched his dad scream and cum when he was knotted. He came alongside Mr. Blonde when he grunted low, making a few more erratic thrusts, draining himself inside his dad until he stilled.

It wasn't until after fucking that Mr. Blonde would ask his dad if he was on birth control and his dad would always answer yes but either way he still had that Plan B stored in the cabinet. Mr. Blonde would usually asked about "that kid", talking about Tony himself, and his dad would always tell him he's in bed. Tony would chuckle to himself and lean back against the wall, waiting until Mr. Blonde would leave and his dad would fall into a deep sleep before sneaking out the closet and back into his room.

Then Tony could move on. He would see his dad the next day and pretend as if nothing happened.

But this time was different. Three days later and Tony still had this fire burning underneath his skin, in his groin. And he _wanted_. He wanted so bad and so much. He was ashamed of himself but he couldn't deny it. He wanted what Mr. Blonde got for each and every month.

And as much as it made his stomach curl in self-disgust, Tony was determined to get just what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was excited. In more ways than one. He had everything planned. Had it planned for weeks but he had to wait until the right time to execute his plan.

They were at a fundraising event. It was for the Maria Stark Foundation. His dad had it set-up after his mom died. Tony was a year old when she was in a fatal car accident so he didn't remember her. Didn't care about this stupid event. But his dad always dragged him to these things. He would brag about Tony to everyone who would listen. Telling everyone about his genius. How Tony was already a junior at MIT and he was only sixteen. How proud Tony made him. Usually Tony basked in the praise and attention. Tonight, he was washed over with a wave of guilt. Because he was going to do something tonight that he wasn't even proud of. He was ashamed to even admit that he had the desire he did. Tony was just going to forget his entire plan and just visit a psychiatrist or something but his dad came up to him, throwing an arm across his shoulders. And his scent was heavenly. Delectable. Alluring. Sensuously tantalizing. God, Tony hated himself but smelling his dad's scent sent a jolt of arousal through his cock. He smiled at Tony. It was familial, his normal smile. But it was charming and he was beautiful. His dad had always been attractive to him. Tony was ashamed to admit that he found his dad so, extremely sexy. And as guilty as Tony felt, he found himself going along with his plan almost subconsciously. He handed his dad a glass of champagne. His dad didn't know he had dropped two roofies into his glass ten minutes earlier. His dad took it and took a sip. Tony smiled when he did.

-

It was late. Or rather early. Three o'clock in the morning. His dad was passed out in the back seat of the car. Tony was driving. He knew exactly where he was going. When he arrived at the dark, secluded area he had predetermined, he parked the car and crawled into the backseat where his dad was. He took a minute to admire his dad's beauty. He rubbed his dad's cheek and kissed his forehead. Trailing his other hand down to his dad's belt buckle that he quickly undid. His dad shuffled a little at the skin to skin contact but was still sleeping. Tony unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his dad's ankles as he undid his own pants. He took his dad's dock into his hand, lazily moving his hand up and down the short length as he kissed his dad on the lips. His dad stirred a little. Tony knew he would. That's how he crafted the pills. He knew his dad would feel everything that happened. He would just be extremely disoriented too. And it was extremely dark, so he wouldn't see Tony.

Tony moved shoved two fingers inside his dad's hole at once, smiling, lust filling his groin when he felt the gush of his dad's slick spill past his fingers. Though the slick wasn't enough to keep the pained moan from slipping past his dad's lips. He was super tight. Tony knew he would be. Aside from his heats, his dad stayed single. He told Tony he was waiting until he was an adult before he started courting. Tony pushed that thought away as quickly as he could. He raised his slick covered fingers up to his dad's lips, and pushed his fingers inside his mouth. His dad stirred a little more and uncomfortably as his own taste touched his tongue. His dad was a little alert now. As alert as he could be with the pills in full effect. Tony smiled and kissed him. His dad grunted in disapproval, his hands weakly trying to push Tony away. His struggle sent another jolt of arousal and lust through Tony, making him rock hard. Tony pushed his fingers inside his dad to get some more of his slick on his fingers and he pushed them back inside his dad's mouth. His dad made a small, desperate sound from the back of his throat. A pleading sound. A scared sound. Tony hated the fact that it made him even harder. And soon the self-hatred turned to even more arousal as he worked his fingers inside his dad's mouth, against his tongue. Picturing how those beautiful lips his dad had would look wrapped around his huge cock.

Tony made a mental note to figure out how to make it happen as he moved and lined himself up with his dad's hole. He knew he should prepare him first but damn he was so fucking horny and it wasn't like his dad would remember the pain anyway. Tony smiled with that thought. That meant he could fuck his dad as hard as he wanted, and in a few hours, he wouldn't remember anything.

So Tony did. His first thrust was fast. Harsh. Hard. He moaned as his dad's hot, tight, wet heat enveloped him as Tony fucked his full length inside of him, never stopping to give him a moment to adjust. His dad yelped. Trying again to push Tony away. He started pleading. Saying no, stop, please it hurts. And it only edged Tony on. The begging made his thrusts harder, faster, harsher. His dad started crying. It broke Tony's heart entirely. At the same time, it turned him on even more. He leaned down and licked up the trail of his dad's tears.

But luckily for his dad, he didn't last too long. Tony knew he wouldn't. His dad was entirely too sexy. Tony release inside of him with a low groan. He thought about just pulling out but he decided to let his knot swell. He felt his dad's body clench around his knot, almost as if he were trying to push Tony out of his body.

As they were locked together, Tony seemed to be coming down from some high he didn't even know he was in. He looked down at his crying father. The realization that he raped his dad smacked him in the face. Tony didn't know what to do. How to comfort him. He hoped his dad didn't recognize him. He reached up to rub his dad's cheek but he dad flinched and turned his face towards the car seat. Tony's heart broke entirely and he leaned down, whispering an apology on his dad's ear. His dad scoffed offendedly, saying something under his breath. His voice was slurred from the drug but Tony could still make out what he said:

"You'll be sorry when my son finds out what you did to me."

Guilt paralyzed Tony, for a moment he couldn't breathe. He reached inside his pants pocket and grabbed the small syringe he had hidden in there. He gave his dad the shot in his thigh. Before his dad could even really react, he fell asleep.

Tony pulled out when he could, feel an immense amount of regret and shame and guilt. He drove home immediately and when he picked his sleeping dad up from the back seat of the car, he saw that he was bleeding. Tony couldn't even describe how shitty he felt. Tony carried his dad into the house and bathed him, clothing him in some pajamas and placing him in his bed when he was cleaned. Then Tony went and cleaned out the car, destroying every bit of evidence he could. He didn't want to get caught but not so much because he didn't want to get in trouble as much as he didn't want to see his dad's face when he found out his own son raped him. The son he held in such high esteem betrayed him in the most personal and intimate way.

By the time Tony finished his cleaning, day was breaking and Tony wanted nothing more than to sleep forever.

But he couldn't. All Tony could do was toss and turn in bed, guilt suffocating him like he was thousands of feet under water. He felt desolate and terrible. He knew he was a monster. A horrible human being.

After hours of swimming in despair, Tony decided to just run away. To get as far away from his dad so he would never hurt him again. But of course, just as Tony opened his door, his dad nearly collapsed in his arms. He was stumbling. Tony had hurt him so bad. He had big, dark bags under his eyes. And he was crying. He was still crying. And Tony knew why those tears were in his eyes. He put them there. But he couldn't tell his dad that. So he just wrapped his arms around him, asking him what was wrong. His dad told him he really didn't know. He couldn't remember what happened. He told Tony, he might have been raped.

So the pill must have worked.

That only made Tony feel even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lot easier comforting his dad when he wasn't in the aftermath of raping him. Tony held him in his arms, keeping him close, telling him he was safe now. Telling his dad he would take care of them. Trying to ignore the horrid irony in his words. But his dad clung to his words, clung to him, cried on his shoulder. He always looked to Tony to be his protection. It was only natural and instinctual. Omegas were the weakest gender, so they leaned and depended on the alphas tied to them. They trusted them. His dad trusted him. And if he ever found out how Tony betrayed that trust, his dad would be beyond devastated. 

But Tony promised himself that he wouldn't do it again. That he wouldn't hurt his dad again. He would take care of him now. It was only right since he was the one that hurt him but he wouldn't rape him again. Tony silently made that promise to himself and his dad. 

\- 

And that lasted until one day, months later when Tony heard his dad having one of his many nightmares. He was thrashing like he usually was and Tony ran in his bedroom and woke him up. He held him as he always did, telling him it was over now and his dad calmed down in his embrace as he always did. But he couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept very much these past three months. He was usually too afraid to try. His dad kind of associated sleeping with the rape. 

Tony hated the fact that he did. He hadn't meant to traumatize his dad that much. He didn't expect his dad to remember what happened. And really he didn't. He just remembered being knocked out and waking up with pain in areas that made it evident he had been violated. 

Not knowing is really what scared his dad. Because not knowing meant that he was vulnerable to it happening again. 

Tony felt so remorseful. Had he not been so rough on him, he wouldn't have known it even happened. Tony almost confessed just so his dad's turmoil could end but he quickly realized how much worse that would hurt him. 

Tony was worried now. He just wanted his dad to sleep. So he kissed his cheek and told his dad to just stay right there. That he was going to get something that would help him sleep and would be right back. Tony went and got two of his homemade roofies, trying to ignore their original purpose and brought them to his dad. The omega took the pills without hesitation. His son told him they would help and he believed him automatically. He had full trust in Tony and it made Tony feel like absolute shit. 

But before long, his dad fell asleep, leaning against his chest. Tony kissed his hair and held him. Glad his dad was finally able to sleep. And he wouldn't wake up again for hours. 

So if Tony did... 

Tony growled at himself and tried to push that thought as far away from his mind as he could. He didn't want to hurt his dad again. 

... 

Though Tony did realize, had he not took him so roughly, his dad wouldn't have even known had been raped. 

So if Tony was gentle this time... 

Tony shook himself and laid his father back down so he could get the fuck out of his room as fast as he could. He had promised himself that he wouldn't rape his own father again. 

But of course, since Tony was a perv and life hated him, his dad's sleeping shirt wasn't buttoned all the way. And Tony could see his chest, his peck, his nipple, and his stomach rolled as arousal ran through him again. 

But if he took him gently this time, his dad would never know. 

He would never know. 

Tony took a deep breath. And he ran a hand down his dad's chest, rubbing a thumb over his nipple with one hand and unbuttoning the rest of his sleep shirt with the other. 

But Tony figured he would just touch. That's all. Just feel him up a little and then jerk off in his room. So Tony did. He pushed down his dad's sleep pants and touched his cock. He pushed one finger inside him this time, he didn't want to hurt him like he did before. 

And of course that was the dumbest plan ever. Because the more he touched, the harder he got, and the more he wanted. He just wanted his dad. He worked some more fingers into him, taking out the time to properly open his dad up. His dad was reacting now too, becoming more alert. He moaned a little, in confusion, arousal, and disapproval. He tried to open his eyes so Tony pulled away, getting up to turn off the lights and when he crawled back in bed beside his dad, he flipped his father on his stomach. Pushing his fingers back inside him, scissoring them, teasing his dad's muscles into relaxing. He nuzzled his dad's neck, taking in his delicious scent. His dad tried to talk but Tony just shoved his slick covered fingers inside his mouth. Whispering in his dad's ear that this would be over quickly if he just cooperated. And since that almost made his dad struggle harder, he added that he'll kill Tony if he didn't cooperate. His dad tensed before he went limp under him, trembling in fear. He would do anything to keep his son safe. 

Tony was washed over with guilt again but he couldn't stop. He couldn't fucking stop. It was almost as if there was someone in his head, making him do these horrid things. 

Tony pushed his pants down his thighs and pulled his rock hard cock out. He lined up with his dad's hole but he gently, slowly pushed forward this time. He didn't just ram into his dad. Tony was gentle and tender this time. He heard his dad's breath hitch when he was breeched. And he felt his dad tense in humiliation right after. When he was buried deep inside his dad, he took a moment to let his dad adjust. He reach in between his dad's legs and touched him, smiling when he felt his dad's erection. His dad gasped in shame, trying to push his hand away. Tony grabbed his dad's wrists and held them above his head. Held him down. 

Tony took him gently though. He slowly thrusted himself in and out of his dad, picking up the pace a little but staying gentle. He basked in the tight, wet, heat of his dad. Took delighted in how perfect his dad felt around his cock. Tony wished he could have left the light on, so he could see his dad's tight little hole stretch around Tony's girth. And the muffled sounds his dad tried his best to keep concealed just edged him on. He could tell his dad was aroused, knew he was enjoying it. So Tony leaned down, whispering in his ear. 

"Tell me you like it. Tell me how good it feels." 

His dad stiffened, turning his face away from him. 

"Tell me or Tony will suffer." 

His dad gasped in horror. But it got him talking. And boy did he go all the way. His dad told him that his cock was amazing, that it felt amazing in his tight hole. That he didn't want him to stop. That it felt so good. His dad moaned and hissed. Told Tony that his cock was fucking fantastic. 

His was faking it. Tony knew. It was obvious. But it was the sexiest thing that Tony had ever seen, ever heard. The words were heavenly as the were formed by his dad's beautiful lips. 

Though he was aroused. Tony was aware that his dad was still hard. And Tony smiled when his dad clenched around him, moaning for real as he climaxed against his will. He came untouched. And that made Tony oh so smug. The tightness tipped Tony over the edge and he released right after his dad, and he decided to knot him too. His dad clenched around him again, as if he were trying to push him out before his knot could lock. And he almost did but Tony pushed into him, against the clenching. His dad rasped in pain but it got the job done. Tony's knot locked into place. 

It wasn't until now that Tony realized his dad was crying again. But at least Tony hadn't hurt him as he had before. Tony still felt like a monster. He knew he was sick, perverted human being. But at least he raped his dad gently this time. And this time there really wouldn't be any evidence of the crime. There would be no lingering pain. 

Tony was glad to see that his dad wasn't bleeding when he cleaned him up. Tony decided, to keep down suspicion he would leave is dad's sleepwear and bedding the way it was. He just washed them before redressing his dad in his sleep clothes and remaking the bed, before he laid his sleeping dad back down in the sheets. Tony took a shower then crawled back in bed with his dad, holding him close. He knew his dad wouldn't want to wake up alone. 

Tony fell asleep himself, knowing this time his dad really wouldn't remember what his own son had did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
